


Call On Me

by LostHorizon17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dancing, Dare, First Kiss, Flustered Dean, M/M, side sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHorizon17/pseuds/LostHorizon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started with a dare, one that Gabriel gladly accepted and bribed his poor younger brother Castiel into as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call On Me

It had all started with a dare, one that Gabriel gladly accepted and bribed his poor younger brother Castiel into as well. Gabe wanted to win and accept the prize of having first pick of the apartment bedrooms, and getting limitless candy at his beck and call.

**********************************************************************************

“Come on cas...” Gabe called from the living room where they had managed to move the all boxes and suitcases that had piled up into the corner, this being their first apartment out of college they realized that combined together they had a lot of junk.

“I feel ridiculous.., is it really worth it just for the first choice of rooms Gabe” castiel sighed from the bathroom, he was so embarrassed that it had been Dean that had suggested this, their dare, dancing to an old and sexualized song full of aerobic hip thrusts and squats.

“Not just rooms cassie but free candy!” Gabe said rather too enthusiastically, his brother really was going to develop diabetes.

Castiel stuck his head out of the bathroom door he could see Gabe in the middle of the living room scantily clad in a tiny green leotard and bright pink leg warmers. Dean and Sam were sitting on the coach they had managed to haul up the many flights of stairs, dean wore a smirk, whereas Sam was positively ogling Gabriel in the tight fitting spandex.

“Let it be known, I am only participating in this because Gabe promised he would lay off pranking me for two years” castiel grumbled to the brothers as he pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway.

_“Call on me, call on me_

_Call on me, call on me_

_Call on me, call on me_

_Call on me, call on me”_

Blasted from the speakers of Gabriel’s docking station making castiel reluctantly step into the living room wearing nothing but a black tight fitting leotard that left nothing to the imagination and electric blue legwarmers for himself.

Gabriel had already started to step into lunge stretches when castiel joined them, dean was wide eyed from where he sat on the couch clutching his hands together over his groin and licking his lips while his eyes tracked every movement the castiel made. Sam on the other hand was starting to blush as both men began to stretch their arms and lunge in time to the beat of the music before the chorus cut in causing them both to straighten and prepare for some enthusiastic hip thrusts.

_“Call on me, call on me_

_Call on me, call on me_

_Call on me, call on me_

_Call on me_

_I'm the same boy I used to be”_

Castiel and Gabriel began to thrust their hips forward in time with the beat flipping their heads from side to side, running fingers through their hair and adding a little bend and shaking their asses. Running fingers up and down their bodies the boys eventually found themselves lying on the living room floor starting to hip thrust into the air. Castiel chanced a look at dean from his position on the floor and found him positively drooling, pupils slightly dilated and legs crossed rather tightly from his perch up on the coach.

 

Eventually the song ended with a set of very sweaty Novak brothers and a flustered pair of Winchesters.

“Ummmm that was ….. Uh” dean stuttered glancing anywhere but the flushed and sweaty blue eyed Novak.

“I can’t believe you really went through with It “was all Sam could muster for words either.

“Well what did you think sasquatch “Gabriel questioned the youngest Winchester throwing in an added wink just to fluster him.

“ uuuhhh….?” Was all sam could stammer before getting up and heading to the other side of the apartment with an excuse of unfinished essays

Gabriel let out a laugh, noted the obvious tension in the room that always seemed to follow his baby brother and the oldest Winchester before leaving the room in search of a giant moose man.

 

Dean was in shock, Cas looked well for lack of a better word friggin hot! Dean snapped out of that train of thought with the fact the Castiel is his best friend and was also sitting across from his panting and wiping his brow of sweat.

“Wanna beer Cas” Dean called getting up from the couch an heading towards the kitchen trying to shake the continuous stream of castiel’s hip thrusts that threatened to be branded into his mind permanently, why had he suggested that dare in the first place?

Oh yeah! To get his best friend in to a tight leotard that showed of every muscle of his athletic body.

Boy was he doomed, steadying his erratic breathing he placed his hands against the counter tops and willed all thoughts of the blue eyed angel out of his mind.

A slender hand slid its way around his waist startling him and causing his to jerk round in his friends embrace, facing him. They were very close and Dean had almost wanted to remind castiel of personal space, almost!

“So you enjoyed the dance” castiel whispered cheeks tinged pink as he spoke.

“…..huh, it was very eye-catching” dean murmured getting lost in the endless blue of cas’ eyes.

“Im sure it was” castiel purred into his ear “you were practically drooling dean”

Dean was having a hard time breathing in their shared space, heart jackhammering in his chest … so tempted to just lean forward and kiss those perfectly chapped lips.

Dean didn’t have a moment to deliberate that thought before a pair of warm plush lips glided against his, it took dean a second before he responded by wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s neck and pulling him in further.

“Keep the leotard” dean breathed against his friends lips before crushing them back together again in their tight embrace.

Maybe the dare was a good idea after all ….

**Author's Note:**

> Song got stuck in my head, turned into a supernatural fanfic.... weird   
> feedback appreciated :)


End file.
